B'Elanna Torres
B'Elanna Torres was a half-Human, half-Klingon who served as the Chief Engineer aboard the Federation starship ''Voyager''. Early life B'Elanna was born in 2349 on the Federation colony Kessik IV, where she spent much of her early life. Because hostilities existed between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, B'Elanna and her mother were the only Klingons on Kessik IV. Although none of the other colonists voiced any negative opinions of B'Elanna, she perceived that she and her mother were different, a feeling that she did not enjoy. (VOY: "Faces") In 2354 when B'Elanna was five years old, her father John Torres left the Federation colony and traveled back to Earth, never to return again. For months after, B'Elanna cried herself to sleep every night. However, she informed no-one else of this and eventually formed the opinion that her father had left because she looked Klingon. Thereafter, B'Elanna attempted to change her appearance to look more Human. (VOY: "Faces") :According to "Lineage" John left his family when B'Elanna was around 11 or 12 years old which contradicts information from "Eye of the Needle" and "Faces" stating he left when B'Elanna was around 5 or 6. B'Elanna's father, John Torres, would not attempt to make contact with her until 2378. B'Elanna and her mother, Miral, found it hard to cooperate and after B'Elanna left to join Starfleet, Miral returned to Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld. (VOY: "Eye of the Needle") :In "Extreme Risk", Torres would state that she was six when her father walked out on her and her mother. While young, and living on Qo'noS, her mother took her to visit the Sea of Gatan, where she almost drowned. After her mother resuscitated her, she told B'Elanna about the Klingon beliefs of the afterlife, Sto-Vo-Kor, and Gre'thor. After her parents' marriage ended, her mother pulled B'Elanna out of the Federation school she was attending, and took her to a Klingon monastery in order to teach her honor and discipline. (VOY: "Barge of the Dead") As a child, Torres attended grammar school with Daniel Byrd, who often terrorized Torres. He would point at her cranial ridges and tease her about being half-Klingon, calling her "Miss Turtlehead". This would anger Torres until one day during recess she attacked Byrd while he was on the on the gyro-swing. Torres disengaged the centrifugal governor which caused Byrd to spin so fast, that he almost flew apart. Torres then yanked Byrd off the swing and started hitting him in his face until their teacher, Miss Malvin showed up to stop her. (VOY: "Juggernaut") One of Torres' favourite foods as a child was banana pancakes with maple syrup, which her grandmother would to make for her, always putting a smile on her face. (VOY: "Extreme Risk") Among her other favorite foods, include: potato salad with paprika and fried chicken. (VOY: "Renaissance Man") Early Career Starfleet Academy In 2366 Torres attended Starfleet Academy, only to drop out in her second year at age 19. (VOY: "Caretaker","Extreme Risk") While there, she participated on the Academy decathlon team. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") During her time in the Academy, she had four disciplinary hearings and one suspension. (VOY: "Parallax", "Extreme Risk") She also had to dodge several punches in the lab. A fact, that Chakotay even later joked about, stating, "Only you, B'Elanna, could start a brawl in Astrotheory 101." (VOY: "Future's End, Part II") Her teachers included Commander Zakarian and Professor Chapman. Torres and Chapman argued constantly though she was later surprised to learn that Chapman thought she was one of the finest students he ever taught and was disappointed when she dropped out. He placed a note in her permanent record saying he would support her if she ever reapplied. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Parallax") In the Maquis Torres later joined the Maquis after leaving Starfleet; they would become the closest thing to family she had. Torres would work under the leadership of Chakotay. Chakotay once taught her to speak to her "animal guide", however she decided to stop trying to speak with it when she tried to kill it. (VOY: "The Cloud") In 2371, when their ship, the Val Jean, was being chased by a Gul Evek's flagship the Vetar, into the Badlands. It was mysteriously transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker-entity. The Val Jean would be later destroyed and its crew, including Torres, joined the Federation starship, [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (VOY: "Caretaker") Onboard Voyager Early Years Since the two crews were stranded together in the Delta Quadrant, they were forced to work together as a single crew. Torres had difficulty corresponding with the temporary Chief Engineer, Joe Carey. She was recommended as a replacement Chief Engineer by Chakotay. However, Kathryn Janeway was opposed to this decision. After Voyager became trapped in a quantum singularity, Torres was able to prove her skills to Janeway and earn her respect. Torres consequently acquired the provisional rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade and was assigned as the Chief Engineer over Joe Carey. (VOY: "Parallax") While exploring a nebula, Torres discovered that it was actually a living creature and that by entering the cloud-like being, Voyager had wounded it. Fortunately, the ship's crew ultimately managed to heal the wounded creature. (VOY: "The Cloud") Later that same year, Torres was captured by Vidiians who experimented on her. A Vidiian named Sulan, who had learned that Klingon DNA was resistant to the Phage, separated B'Elanna's Klingon and Human DNA, creating two separate individuals of either species. The Klingon Torres gave her life to save the Human Torres and, once aboard Voyager, the Doctor was able to recombine both elements of B'Elanna's DNA. (VOY: "Faces") While visiting the Sikarians, she learns that they possess the ability to fold space and travel great distances. This will reduce Voyager's journey, but the aliens will not share their technology because of their prime directive. She wants to steal the technology or make an illegal trade for it, but Janeway orders her not to do so. She ignores Janeway's order and arranges a meeting with one of the aliens. She is shocked when Tuvok assists her, but the technology is not compatable with Voyager.(VOY: "Prime Factors") The following year she would be imprisoned by the Mokra Order while trying to secure tellerium. She was rescued by Janeway. She also was kidnapped by an automated personnel units created by an extinct race to fight their wars. The units want Torres to help create new units. They have been unable to stablize their power units. At first she willing helps, until she finds out that their former creators had called off the war, but the units refused to stop and killed their creators. As different units arrive from the other side of the war, a battle ensues and Torres is able to escape. (VOY: "Resistance" and "Prototype") When a Voyager encounters a missile programed by Torres when she was in the Maquis. The missile is lost in the Delta Quadrant and is almost unstoppable and heading for an inhabited world. She beams over and is able to deactivate it. (VOY: "Dreadnought") She would at first refuse to let the doctor harvest some of her brain tissue to find a cure for the Phage, when Pel a Vidiian scientist, whom the doctor had romantic fellings for was beamed aboard Voyager. Klingon DNA is resistant to the Phage. She would consent and it helped the Doctor retard the Phage in Pel. (VOY: "Lifesigns") Torres and Kim would have their consciouness captured in a Kohl hibernation statis control by an evil entity known as the clown. She was released to inform Janeway that if they tried to disable the program he would kill the Kohl and Kim. (VOY: "The Thaw") She would be stranded on a hostile planet when the Kazon took over Voyager. She would help rescue Neelix and Kes from a primitive tribe on the planet. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") 2373 While Voyager was transporting a group of Enarans, Torres began having dreams of genocide against members of their race known as "the regressives". In her dreams, Torres was reliving the experiences of an Enaran named Jora Mirell. The real Mirell was transmitting her memories to Torres. After Mirell died, Torres confronted the Enarans who denied any knowledge of the event; they would leave but not before Torres was able to transfer the memories to another Enaran. (VOY: "Remember") In another encounter, Torres and Paris were attacked by unknown aliens. She was able to recover and get Paris back to Voyager for medical care. (VOY: "Swarm") Later that year, Torres was affected by the pon farr when Vorik, a Vulcan crewmate tried to mate with her. This spurred her Klingon mating instincts which caused many problems. This would also lead to the first obvious hints of a relationship with Tom Paris. While under the influense of the pon farr, Torres and Paris share a passionate kiss and even more intimate revaltions about their feelings but after fighting with Vorik in the ritual challenge which purged her of the fever, she only vaguely acknowledges what happened. B'Elanna would also reprogram the Doctor's perfect holo-family into a more realistic view of family life; a view that causes the Doctor distress but ultimately gives him a better understanding of family life and its problems. She would also help end the imprisonment of the crew by the Nyrians, when the crew was imprisoned on a bio-sphere ship. (VOY: "Blood Fever", "Real Life", and "Displaced") The Borg In Voyager's first contact with the Borg, she helped to engineer nanoprobes that would be used as weapons against Species 8472, which had become not only a threat to Voyager, but to the Borg as well. When Seven, onboard Voyager, attempted to assimilate the vessel after the Species 8472 threat had been eliminated, Torres created a power surge through Seven that disabled her. This would sever Seven's link to the Collective. (VOY: "Scorpion, Part II") She would take part in the attempt to steal a Borg transwarp coil that would shorten Voyager's journey home. When Seven had been lured back to the collective in the heist, Torres manned the weapons systems allowing the Delta Flyer to rescue Seven. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") During the last year of Voyager's trip home, Torres helped to bring a crippling blow to the Borg. She, along with Janeway, and Tuvok, allowed themselves to be assimilated by the Borg. Using an innoculation by the Doctor to prevent full assimilation, Torres implanted a pathogen into the collective which slowly brought various Borg drones out of the collective consciousness.. This led to a Borg civil war. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero") 2374 Torres had diffculty in controlling her anger. She verbally attacked Seven finding it hard to believe she had no 'sense of guilt' for her past as a Borg. While trying to modify the warp core it became critical and had to be dumped. Paris and Torres left in a shuttle to retrieve it. Upon finding it they discovered a Caatati trying to salvage it and after a brief fight the shuttle was destroyed and the two left in space in their spacesuits. As their air dwindled, B'Elanna was forced to confront her true feelings and told Paris she loved him, just as Voyager, who retrieved the core from the Caatati, arrived to rescue them. (VOY: "Day of Honor") She accompanied the Doctor on an away mission to save a another sentient hologram stranded on a disabled ship. Torres discovered that the hologram had killed the organics on the ship, and had gone mad. She was able to deactivate him before he killed her and deactivated the Doctor. (VOY: "Revulsion") Torres was used as a pawn in an illegal trade of violent thoughts on the planet Mari. She was imprisoned for transferring violent thought to the citizens, but Tuvok was able to prove her innocence. During the Hirogen takeover of Voyager, when they used the crew in various scenarios of hunts, she was a pregnant resistance fighter who was carrying the baby of one of the German Officers who had taken advantage of her. (VOY: "Random Thoughts", and "The Killing Game, Part II") She, upon examination of a substance on a toxic planet, found that the substance was sentient and could duplicate life forms. She was one of the crew that allowed her DNA to be duplicated by the aliens so that they could experience consciousness. (VOY: "Demon") Alien Race Encounters In 2375, she was attacked by a Cytoplasmic lifeform that attached itself to her and was using her organs to stay alive. The Doctor was able to save her by using a hologram of a Cardassian doctor named Crell Moset. B'Elanna refused to allow Moset to operate on her because he was Cardassian (albiet a holographic one). Moset was in fact a war criminal who experimented on Bajoran prisoneers. When B'Elanna's condition became critical, Captain Janeway decided to let Moset operate on her, despite B'Elanna's wishes. (VOY: "Nothing Human") The previous year she had allowed her DNA to be duplicated by the bio-mimetic beings on the Demon Planet. In 2375 her counterpart would die with the rest of the duplicated crew from subspace radiation. (VOY: "Course: Oblivion") She would encounter the Malon again, when she was part of an away team that entered a Malon vessel to shut it down before it explodes and contaminates space with theta radiation. She would discover that the rupture was man made, by a Malon, named Dremk, who wished to show the dangers of transporting theta radiation. When he refused to let her seal the ruptured tanks, he attacks her and she has to kill him to save herself and Voyager. (VOY: "Juggernaut") The next year she would meet up with a flame from starfleet academy. His name was Burke and he had become stranded on the Delta Quadrant on the [[USS Equinox| USS Equinox]]. The two ships would come in conflict when it was discovered that the Equinox was using fuel by killing sentient creatures. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I", "Equinox, Part II") Personal Issues In 2375, Torres again had problems coping. She became extremely depressed upon hearing that most of her Maquis friends had been killed by the Dominion. Voyager, by using a Hirogen communication system, was able to make contact with Starfleet. She begins taking risks, such as using the holodeck with safety protocols off. She, along with Paris and Kim, would launch a new shuttle called the Delta Flyer where they would confront a race known as the Malon. During a battle she devises a way to contain a gas leak that saves the crew and shuttle. This gave her the feeling of being needed, and the feeling subsided. (VOY: "Extreme Risk") Klingon Issues Torres was in an accident and during a coma she finds herself going to Klingon Hell, Gre'thor. She meets her mother, Miral, who tells her that Torres rejection of Klingon ways has doomed them both. When Torres wakes up, she asks to be put into a coma again so she can save her mother. The doctor does what she asks, and her mother is saved not by Torres dying for her or performing Klingon rituals, but rather by Torres living a good life and being true to herself. (VOY: "Barge of the Dead") She again would confront her Klingon side when she became pregnant. She was afraid to have a baby because she thought that the baby would suffer as she had during her childhood. She finds out that the child has a deformed spine that the doctor could correct genetically in the womb. When she sees a projection of the child and it has Klingon ridges, she questions whether she wants the child. She asks the doctor to make further genetic changes so that the child would not have Klingon features. She falsely alters a diagnostic test that convinces the doctor that the changes are necessary. Paris finds out about the false report and stops the doctor from performing the procedure. He finds out that she blames herself for her father leaving her because she was Klingon. Paris convinces her that he would never do that and wants a child just like her. She believes him and accepts the pregnancy. (VOY: "Lineage") There would contact with the Klingons when a generational ship of Klingons is encountered by Voyager. They are on a quest to find the savior of the Klingon race, the Kuvah'Magh. The captain of the Klingon ship, Kohlar believes her child to be the Kuvah'Magh. They fake a warp core breach and Janeway transports their entire crew on board to save them. Kohlar wants B'Elanna to help him convince his crew that her child really is their savior. When she is insulted by a Klingon warrior, Tom accepts a challenge from him to defend her honor. The warrior collapses in the battle and the Doctor discovers the Nehret, a fatal disease, was the cause for the collapse. Because the Nehret is only contagious to Klingons, she and the baby become infected. Because of this Kohlar's group no longer believes the child to be their savior and they plan to take over Voyager, but fail. The Doctor discovers a cure to the Nehret using the baby's immune system. The Klingons finally believe the baby is their savior and Janeway drops them off on an uninhabited M-Class planet. B'Elanna and Tom leaves the name Kuvah'Magh up for consideration for the baby's name. (VOY: "Prophecy") 2376 She would battle a alien space craft with a bio-neural interface to save Paris. Battle the Vaadwaur, who after reviving from statis tried to capture Voyager. Torres crashes on a planet where, in exchange for parts to repair the shuttle, she tells Kelis, a poet, stories he uses to amuse the head of his planet. (VOY: "Alice", "Dragon's Teeth", and "Muse") The Last Year Icheb would become infatuiated with Torres after he thought she was giving him signals that she was interested in him. (VOY: "Nightingale") She would wed Paris after an interstellar starship race, fight against the hologram, Iden, who had declared war on all 'organics', and help Voyager escape a void in space that trapped ships. (VOY: "Drive", "Flesh and Blood, Part II" and "The Void") During the final battle with the Borg which led to Voyager's return home, Torres gave birth to her daughter Miral Paris. (VOY: "Endgame") Crew quarters B'Elanna's quarters are on Deck 9, Section 12. (VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me") Personal Relationships Family B'Elanna was an only child of mixed heritage. Her father John Torres was human, and her mother Miral was a Klingon, which has caused many trials and tribulations in her life. Her grandmother on her mother's side, L'Naan, died when she was young, so she was taught to say the prayer of remembrance for her, and her great-grandmother (mother of L'Naan) Krelik. (VOY: "Eye of the Needle", "Prophecy") On her father's side was her father's mother, her grandmother, who could always put a smile on her face, even when she was very depressed by cooking banana pancakes. (VOY: "Day of Honor") Also on her father's side was her father's brother, her Uncle Carl. On a few occasions when she was young, her Uncle Carl took her and her father, and his children (her three cousins: Elizabeth, Dean, and Michael) to go camping and fishing. It was 12 days after the last of these camping trips that her father would leave her and her mother. (VOY: "Lineage") Miral Miral and B'Elanna had a large fight in early 2366, and this was the last time she spoke with her mother until a decade later. In 2376, while trapped in the Delta Quadrant, on the ten year anniversary of their not speaking, B'Elanna was in a shuttle accident, putting her into a coma. While in the coma, she was sent to the Barge of the Dead, where she found out that her mother had died in the Alpha Quadrant, and was being sent to Gre'thor. After discovering this, her crewmates were able to resuscitate her. She read several ancient Klingon texts, including the Eleventh Tome of Klavek from the paq'batlh, and concluded that she had to go back, as it was her fault her mother was being sent to the Klingon hell, for her not following Klingon traditions as her mother was supposed to teach her to do. After working hard to persuade Captain Janeway to allow her to, and telling Tom that she would, she returned to the Barge by simulating her death. She asked to perform the transference ritual, so that her mother would go to Sto-vo-kor, for the honored dead, and B'Elanna would go to Gre'thor for her. When she found out that once in Gre'thor, even her crewmates couldn't bring her back from death, and despite the fact that her mother forbade it, she decided to do so. Once in Gre'thor, which was a representation of Voyager, she argued with her former crew as well as her mother, demanding to know what they want from her. After begging and pleading, they finally made her understand that they didn't want anything from her—just her. She finally understood it, and she would be sent back to Voyager as "it wasn't her time." Her mother said goodbye, and that she'd see her again, whether it be in Sto-vo-kor, or when she come's home, in the Alpha Quadrant. (VOY: "Barge of the Dead") John Torres )]] When B'Elanna was young, she was very close to her father. She said she "worshipped him", and their family was very close, if fragile, for a time. But after a couple years, B'Elanna's mother's Klingon attitude was wearing him down. When he began to be unable to take it, he scheduled a camping trip with his brother, and brought B'Elanna along. On the camping trip, he confessed that it was getting harder and harder to live with Miral, and that his mother never thought he had what it took to love a Klingon woman, "an now he had two." When B'Elanna over heard this in her tent, she got angry, and later yelled at him for saying such things about her mother. But what she also said that would haunt her for more then twenty years, was "If you can't handle it anymore why don't you just leave!" 12 days later, that was exactly what he did, and abandoned his family. For years, she believed that her saying that might have been the reason he left them, and blamed herself. (VOY: "Lineage") Years later in 2377, when Starfleet Command was able to establish consistent contact with Voyager using the MIDAS array, John sent a message to B'Elanna asking to speak with her. Although they would only have 3 minutes, he wanted to re-establish their relationship. During their brief conversation, they were able to catch up on her new family, and she was able to tell her father about her marriage to Tom and the fact that she was pregnant. (VOY: "Author, Author") Friendship Kathryn Janeway At first, she and Janeway did not see eye to eye. Torres thought Janeway was too stiff and set in her ways, while Janeway believed Torres to be a loose cannon. In the beginning, Torres felt like Janeway had set her up to fail by making her Chief Engineer (VOY: "Parallax"). But later realised she couldn't have been more wrong. Deep down Janeway reminded Torres of her mother, she was as dedicated to Starfleet principles as her mother was to Klingon Traditions. (VOY: "Barge of the Dead)" Despite their differences Torres always remained loyal to Janeway. Eventually they would earn each others respect and trust. Chakotay In the early 2370'S, Chakotay saved B'Elanna's life, and she later joined the Maquis in its early stages. Chakotay soon realised B'Elanna's exceptional engineering abilities and the two became close friends. He even once tried to help her find her animal guide, to help her deal with her emotional difficulties. But he was shocked when she became the only person he knew ever to try and kill it. When Chakotay's Maquis Crew became stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay backed Torres for Chief Engineer, knowing her abilities would make her perfect for the position. Although she never acted on it, early on she was attracted to Chakotay, and when the Botha came aboard Voyager, and let the crew act out their fantasies, she imagined him. (VOY: "Persistence of Vision") In 2374, Chakotay was forced to tell his Maquis Crew including Torres that the Maquis had been wiped out by the Dominion. A year later he would find out Torres had been suffering from a deep depression because of the loss and made Torres finally face her demons, helping her cope with her inner conflicts and emotions. Chakotay has always been a true mentor to B'Elanna and is probably the only person on the ship who truley understands her nature. Seven of Nine Although their initial confrontation didn't end well, and the two often agitated each other over the four years they were together on Voyager, they did respect each others technical skills. When Seven was dying because her Cortical node was malfunctioning, to get away from the Doctor she hid in Main Engineering. When B'Elanna found her, she related that she also hid from the Doctor in Engineering, hating to be cooped up in Sickbay. The Doctor then came in and found her, and said "I should've known she'd be the one to harbor a fugitive." B'Elanna responded with "We 'difficult' patients need to stick together." (VOY: "Imperfection") Relationships Maxwell Burke While at Starfleet Academy she dated Max Burke, who referred to her affectionately as "BLT", and loaned her a blue jacket that she never returned. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I") Tom Paris :"Given the volatile nature of their relationship, one might have predicted homicide rather than matrimony." - Seven of Nine In 2377, Torres married Tom Paris, and soon thereafter, they had their first child, Miral, as they arrived in the Alpha Quadrant in 2378. (VOY: "Drive", "Endgame") Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created when Kes traveled back in time to 2371, B'Elanna was killed by a energy beam from the warp core. (VOY: "Fury") In an alternate reality experienced by Kes, B'Elanna was killed alongside Captain Janeway during the first ''Voyager and Krenim encounter. (VOY: "Before and After") '' In 2374, after suffering devastating attacks from the Krenim, she stayed onboard ''Voyager as part of a skeleton crew. (VOY: "Year of Hell")'' In 2375, Torres was killed when ''Voyager crash landed on an Class L planet in an attempt to get home via slipstream. Events in this timeline were changed however when Harry Kim and Chakotay stopped the slipstream mid flight. (VOY: "Timeless") '' When an anomaly shattered Voyager into different timeframes, B'Elanna discovered from a Chakotay seven years in her future that she would become part of the Voyager crew. Something she found "pretty hard to believe." (VOY: "Shattered") '' ''Long after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant B'Elanna became Federation Liaison to the Klingon Empire and was responsible for arranging Admiral Janeway's meeting with Korath. (VOY: "Endgame") Chronology ;2349 : B'Elanna Torres is born on Kessik IV to John Torres (Human) and Miral (Klingon). ;2354 : B'Elanna's father leaves. ;2366 : B'Elanna talks to her mother for the last time until 2376. ; : Enrolls at Starfleet Academy. ; : Has a short relationship with Maxwell Burke. ;2368 : At age 19, drops out of Starfleet Academy. ;2370 : Joins the Maquis shortly after their founding, after Chakotay saves her life. ; : Forms a close friendship with Seska. ; : Reprograms the Dreadnought to attack a Cardassian site. ;2371 : Presumed killed when the ''Val Jean is lost in the Badlands; actually joins the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in the Delta Quadrant with the provisional Starfleet rank of lieutenant junior grade. (VOY: "Caretaker") ; : Kidnapped and split into two seperate beings by the Vidiians. Later rescued. (VOY: "Faces") ;2372 : Taken prisoner by the Mokra but later rescued. (VOY: "Resistance") ; : Kidnapped and forced to engineer a 'prototype' for a race of robots, later rescued.(VOY: "Prototype") ; : Has recurring nightmares about her time in the Vidiian Prison. ; : Destroys the Cardassian missile Dreadnought. (VOY: "Dreadnought") ;2373 : Given a lifetime of memories by an Enaran women. (VOY: "Remember") ; : Suffers Vulcan Pon Farr after being attacked by Vorik. (VOY: "Blood Fever") ; : Enters Borg Space with her crew. (VOY: "Scorpion") ;2374 : Word of Voyager's survival reaches the Alpha Quadrant. ; : B'Elanna recieves news that the Maquis has been wiped out by the Dominion and secretly begins to run high risk holodeck programs with safety protocals off. ;2375 : Enters a deep depression and suffers internal injuries from high risk holo programs, later treated with help from Chakotay. (VOY: "Extreme Risk") ; :Attacked by an alien suffering severe injuries, but later saved by the Doctor with help from a holographic Cardassian war criminal Crell Moset. (VOY: "Nothing Human") ; : Leads an Away Team to Malon Freighter to prevent theta radiation contamination. (VOY: "Juggernaut") ;2376 : Meets Maxwell Burke after Voyager encounters another Federation Starship, USS Equinox, lost in the Delta Quadrant. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I") ; : After a near death experience, journey's to Klingon Hell to save her mother's eternal soul. (VOY: "Barge of the Dead") ; : Crash lands the Delta Flyer on a primitive planet and becomes the inspiration for a young poets stories. Later rescued. (VOY: "Muse") ; : Assimalated by the Borg during a mission to deploy a virus into the central plexis of a Borg Cube to help free Drones in Unimatrix Zero, later rescued. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") ;2377 : Marries Tom Paris. (VOY: "Drive") ; : Helps Chakotay commandeer Voyager as part of Teero Anaydis's mind control plot. (VOY: "Repression") ; : Becomes pregnant with Tom Paris' child. (VOY: "Lineage") ; : Memory is erased and identity reassigned by rogue Quarren, later rescued. (VOY: "Workforce, Part I") ;2378 : Returns to Earth with Voyager. En route giving birth to her daughter, Miral. (VOY: "Endgame") Background B'Elanna Torres was played by Roxann Dawson throughout the entire run of Star Trek: Voyager. A young B'Elanna was played by Jessica Gaona in VOY: "Lineage". B'Elanna's Birthdate - B'Elanna stated in ("Extreme Risk") that she was nineteen when she quit Starfleet Academy and we know by 2376 it was ten years since she entered the Academy and ten years since she last spoke with her mother. ("Equinox, part II"), ("Barge of the Dead"). B'Elanna quit the Academy in her second year at age nineteen in 2368, back track nineteen years making her birth year 2349. The Official Star Trek Voyager Companion gives further evidence to B'Elanna's age. This is a passage taken from the book. - "B'ELANNA TORRES is a half - Klingon, half human in her twenties who is frantically working at the consoles of the bearly spaceworthy craft..." At the Voyager Wrap Party held in 2001, Roxann described B'Elanna's character journey on the show. "She was an unruly teenager who grew into a woman, over the course of seven years." Early character photos of Torres showed her wearing the Starfleet provisional enlisted/noncom rank insignia. When she was promoted to chief engineer, she initially wore the provisional rank of lieutenant. This costume gaffe was corrected as of VOY: "Faces," and thereafter Torres wore the rank of provisional lieutenant junior grade. Apocrypha In the Voyager relaunch book series, Torres travels to Boreth and finds her mother Miral alive. Miral dies and Torres decides to stay on Boreth and immerse herself in Klingon tradition. Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna de:B'Elanna Torres es:B'Elanna Torres fr:B'Elanna Torres nl:B'Elanna Torres pl:B'Elanna Torres